Bruce Clough
'Dominus Bruce Clough's History' 'Early Beginning' Bruce was born and raised in Varrock. When he was born, he had an older brother named Wayne. Wayne was at home at the age of 6 with a nanny while his parents were on a vacation in Canifis. While at Canifis, Bruce was ready to be born. It was an unexpected birth, but there was a doctor in Canifis who managed to help Bruce's mother give birth. Bruce's name originated from his brothers middle name. Bruce's middle name was Wayne, while as Wayne's middle name was Bruce(Yeah, confusing). The three returned to there home in Varrock, and Wayne then found out he had a Brother. 'Bruce's Childhood' Bruce's mother was Saradominist, however his Father was Zamorakian. So naturally, he was a Guthixian. However, he followed the path of his father, even though Bruce himself doesn't look up to the gods. Bruce's favorite animals would be a lion and dragons. Bruce would grow up as a learner. At the age of six, he joined his fathers little "School" which was made up of Bruce and Wayne. He began to learn how to use daggers effectively, then in two years, a bow. In the years, both Bruce and Wayne were receiving fighting skills. Bruce was handy with a bow at the age of ten, then began to learn how to use a crossbow. In a year however, Wayne graduated from the so called school, being seventeen. Bruce was only eleven when his brother left home. However, Wayne didn't go far. He became a member of the Varrockian Guard, and in a year later, was in the Varrock Military for two years. Bruce continued his learning all on his own, even with the fact that when Wayne was 20, he left Varrock and began to explore. 'Fourteen Years later' When Bruce was seventeen, his family moved to Falador. Bruce would still live with his parents, not getting a job. Instead, he began to improve his skills, learning to be a Scout until he was 24. He enhanced the skills he also knew already, as well as using melee, then after some sort of Tragedy, magic. 'Unexpected Death' Another World War began, started by a man named Lord Aztarwyn Gonzo. Asgarnia was slowly being taken over by Zamorakians, and when the Monastery was finally taken, Bruce decided to take action. He began to study up on Aztarwyn, learning about him, who he was. However, one day(April 4th, 2011), the war ended. This was very unexpected. It was starting out as a normal day, then, tragedy hit. The Zamorakian soldiers took gliders to Falador and landed in the Eastern Square, taking it with no force against it. This was the beginning of the end. After a night, in the morning, they moved out. Falador Park was seized. Then, the unexpected death happened. During the raid of Falador, General Rider Scarch and Lord Aztarwyn himself entered the home of the Clough's. Scarch slaughtered his mother, however Bruce's father fought Aztarwyn with everything he had. Aztarwyn merely tortured him and killed him right infront of Bruce. Bruce however, was spared from the brutal attack. Aztarwyn gave him a scar on his left eye, however, that eye being his albino eye. Bruce then sat and let his new scar bleed, looking at his once alive parents, in shock, while the Zamorakian soldiers were seizing control of the city. A week later he left on his birthday, when Bruce turned 25. Bruce wasn't going to live in Zamorakian Falador. 'Becoming a Commander and Finding love' It took about a month for Bruce to get to Ardougne, where he was headed. He missed all the war in Asgarnia at that time, and never knew anything until he reached the bustling city, under Russia's rule. He headed to Ardougne castle and applied to become a soldier. He was then recruited into the army and became a soldier. Shortly, he was able to bring good to Ardougne's military. He brought soldiers into Falador and stole a weapon of mass destruction made by the supposedly deceased Aztarwyn, a huge cannon. It was brought to Crandor, then its fire power was tested. A small little sand rock on the shore was destroyed by one cannonball. The power of this weapon was then understood. In the time as a soldier, of course, he occupied a house. However, it was never his to begin with. The Queen of the Kingdom of Zamorak, Aztarwyn's widow, Trace Gonzo moved to Ardougne, with her pet tiger. Bruce found her in the square, and brought her to a house, then gave it to her. In a few days, Trace found him asleep in her tub, which they both found funny. Then another Ardougne soldier came up, then left. Then a pyro mage came by, then accused Bruce of killing his father, then set some of the apartment on fire. Bruce was injured during the process, the Ardougne soldier took care of the mage. Trace then took medical attention to Bruce. Trace would later become a soldier as well. After the incident, Bruce began to work. He's already done great things in Ardougne. When the Nova Guardians struck, he was there to bring his friend Vin back to the castle. Lord Russia attended the injured soldier, Bruce standing at his side. Bruce then asked the Lord if he could create his own group, a foreign affairs task force. Lord Russia told him if he could get four or five others, he could create and be commander of the group. Bruce was able to get soldiers from the army, then create the Ardougnein Foriegn Loyalists, otherwise known as the A.F.L. 'A.F.L's Work.' Bruce's time as the A.F.L commander went well. Him and other A.F.L and Ardougnein soldiers aided Wizards Tower in the crisis there, gaining a repeater crossbow. Later, he aided in the Battle of Burthorpe, fighting off Kinshra. Soon, he went to Taverly, aided Zenthos Dae in pushing off the Kinshra. 'Hunting Lord Pyro and other High Kingdom of Zamorak officials' Bruce grew tired of the Zamorakian reign in Falador and in Asgarnia, so he attempted to assassinate Lord Pyro, the King of the Kingdom of Zamorak, handed down from Aztarwyn. He lead many assassination attempts, all failing. He soon lead an attempt to kill General Rider Scarch, the Army General, which ended up failing. 'War - Bruce's final moments as Commander' Lord Aztarwyn has returned and took back the Kingdom of Zamorak. He kidnapped Bruce's fiance and a member of the A.F.L, as well as his own ex-wife, Trace Gonzo. He tortured her, and Bruce finally got a call from her, telling him she had been kidnapped. Aztarwyn declared war on Ardougne. All hell was about to break loose. Bruce lead the A.F.L into Falador castle, to be attacked by Aztarwyn's men. During the hellish fight, Bruce was able to break into the castle and get to the jail cell. He was then struck by Aztarwyn himself(Or so he believes), then the two fought. In the other cell, he killed the so believed Aztarwyn, and then took Trace to Ardougne. 'Leaving Ardougne - Finding new life' With the new King of Ardougne, Bruce set off to find a new life. He was walking along the road to Lumbridge, he came by a few farmers. The lady took him to her house and fed him, as Bruce didn't have a meal for days. He stayed here for awhile, not knowing where Trace had gone. Then he would get himself into trouble. 'Finally successful - Reunion' General Rider Scarch has passed the farm house, then opened fire on Bruce. Bruce and Scarch fought for awhile. Scarch tried a new tatic by using a crossbow, which eventually failed. Bruce was then able to finally shoot bolts into Scarch's face, killing him. A mission finally completed. Another person sliced off the head, then gave it to another man. The man holding the head decided to eat it. Bruce was outside, then Trace came along, The two then had time alone. It would be they're time alone for quite awhile. 'A Fight to Remember' Aztarwyn soon returned again, revealing that Bruce had killed a double. Aztarwyn sent men to the farm, Bruce luckily escaped the coming fire. The crop fields, the house, the mill, destroyed. Luckily the farmers moved to a new home. Soon, a Zamorakian rebellion would break out. Aztarwyn's entire army declared war on Pyro's, entire fights began to break out. Bruce met Aztarwyn for the first time at the Monastery, aiding Pyro's men. The two fought for a mere amount of seconds, as Bruce had learned a new type of Magic, Light. He sent the blast and hit Aztarwyn, then he would teleport away. The men at the Monastery were under heavy fire from Aztarwyn's men. Soon, a friend of Bruce aiding him destroyed the cannons, and then Pyro's men raided. Huge celebration broke out in the victory. Bruce and Pyro finally met face to face at Falador Castle, with some final men from Aztarwyn's army coming to raid the castle. They came to the agreement, and Bruce joined Pyro, so did Trace. The men then attacked, however Pyro, Trace, Bruce, and Draka took care of them with ease. Then, Aztarwyn himself came. All four fought him at once, he proved to be to strong. Then, Trace fought him alone. Aztarwyn was able to cover Trace in water, as Trace was a pyro, and then he killed her. Bruce was outraged, so he took on Aztarwyn on his own. He fought and fought, then he finally slayed Aztarwyn. It wouldn't be the last time they fought, however. 'Working for Another Tyrant' After the giant battle with Aztarwyn, Trace was revived. In a few days later, Pyro was pushed out of Falador. The Monks of Zamorak, being the name of this tribe, then went to the Monastery. Nothing truely interesting happened in the time frame that he worked for the Monks. 'Marriage' The only true interesting piece of history in the Monks was Bruce's marriage. The events of the day were actually different then from the thoughts you would think on what happened. Trace went with Draka to find a wedding dress, as Bruce went to find his own. White Knights in Falador were carrying cannons, they opened fire on Bruce. Bruce luckily wasn't hit directly, but he was still caught in the blast. Two black knights came to his aid, slaughtering the White Knights. They then carried Bruce back to the Monastery, he was unconcious. Trace came to see him at once, and after some trouble which will not be said, Bruce woke up and the two talked. He was then able to stand, then the two finally got married after weeks of being engaged. 'Joining Another Military - Reunion with an Old Friend' Bruce had left the Monk's, he was in Falador Bar one day when he saw an old Ardougne friend of his, Eden Syvian. He had been told by Eden that Eden had become the ruler of Yanille. Bruce, of course congratulating his friend, had missed the old days of being in a military that he enjoyed. He asked Eden if he could join, which Eden agreed. Bruce was now a soldier of Yanille. 'Yanille in a Nutshell - Fighting More Enemies' Bruce soon faced a very great challenge as a Yanille Soldier - Facing Zack Gonzo. Zack soon showed his precense after Bruce joined the Yanille military, him and the rest of Aztarwyn's soldiers at Nardah. Zack and Aztarwyn we're brothers, so, when Bruce went and spied on him, he soon learned that Zack was going to revive Aztarwyn and take over Gielinor. Bruce would muster up a small force of about a hundred and thirty-two men of Iron Knights, Ella Syvian gave him a ride to Nardah on her pet dragon. Bruce lost a brother that day, Raphel, a brother he had rarely known, and with about sixteen soldiers left, Bruce and the men prevailed, Until Zack came out in the form of a monsterous beast. He instantly killed them all but Bruce, and Bruce called for backup, A few Yanillian soldiers came to his aid. The fight was brutal, then Bruce turned into the same exact beast and the fight between the two was insane. It only lasted a few seconds, but when the two went into their human form, Bruce's sword was in Zack's chest. Zack brought his sword upwards into Bruce's chest, just barely missing the heart, and then died. Bruce lived. Yanille looked wrecked, as a severe lightning storm hit it. A few days later, an ogre attacked Yanille. Bruce went missing afterwards. 'In a Coma - Found by Dragovich' Bruce went into the woods, then passed out. A few weeks later, Nikita Dragovich and Eden Syvian went out to find out who killed Ella Syvian, who was revived later. They found Bruce in the woods, and Dragovich found out he would die soon. Bruce was then taken to Yanille and received medical attention. 'Waking Up' Weeks, maybe even months, had passed since Bruce was put into medical attention. Time went on, and he didn't wake up. He was alive, yes, but he didn't wake up... He had been seperated from his wife, nobody knew what was exactly wrong with him. One day, though, when the sky city of New Yanille was founded, Bruce woke up and found his way to the city. He stood before everyone, Ella ran up and welcomed him back. Bruce talked with others, things happened, and life for him was moving on. He asked Eden if he could take the position as General of the Army, and was accepted. A day later though, Bruce decided to resign, as he had grown tired of combat, thinking that he may get knocked out for a long time again, he went to see his new friend, Nikita Dragovich, and went to make the Kingdom of Lionheart with the Chief of Gunnarsgrunn. 'Becoming a King - Founding the Kingdom of Lionheart' Bruce and Dragovich feared that with the sky cities, that the wilderness would eventually expand into Gielinor, and it would become a wasteland. The main objective of Lionheart was to push back any threats from the wilderness back where they came from. Bruce met good men, along the likes of Kyle Kisin Render, who was known as simply "Kisin", a wizard, and some others. Eventually, Lionheart had it's own sky city to oversee the skies, it was named Lionheart City, and was made the Kingdom Capital. Lionheart was OKAY for Bruce, though, things would eventually get worse... 'Downfall - Rise of Aztarwyn' The capital of the Kingdom was losing it's strength, everything was looking bad, as if someone raided it. Bruce was bitten by a werewolf, and gained the disease. The kingdom was in dire need of men, and if there wasn't any, the kingdom would fall. To save money, Bruce had the city sealed up, and went down to Gunnarsgrunn to live with Dragovich. Soon though, things would get even worse. Bruce made a smart choice in sealing up the city, because if he hadn't, something terrible that happened could have been worse. In Nardah, where the body of Aztarwyn rested, Katsu approached with an amulet. He dug up the grave and revealed the body, and threw the amulet down. A great shadow fly up in the sky, and Aztarwyn landed right before him, as powerful as ever. Aztarwyn then prepared to take out Bruce, yet, Bruce had his sword. Katsu said he would retrieve the sword for him, and would do so in a manner that will allow Katsu to own the sword, as one of the enchantments on the sword requires that the owner must be disarmed or killed. In Gunnarsgrunn, Katsu and his apprentice approached Bruce and Dragovich, armed. Dragovich went after the two, as the apprentice shot Dragovich right in the chest, which pierced his heart and killed him. Bruce slashed at Katsu, though, Katsu was successful and knocked the sword right out of his hand. Katsu then took the sword and him alongside with the apprentice left Gunnarsgrunn, leaving Bruce to tend to the dead Chief. Katsu went to Ice Mountain, the birth place of Aztarwyn. He then called Aztarwyn from the Gonzo realm, and he appeared on the mountain, in front of Katsu. Katsu held out the sword, and Aztarwyn knocked it out of his hands, which, as the enchantment works, allows Aztarwyn to wield it and kill. Katsu then set up a plan with Aztarwyn, which would bring Aztarwyn back to the position as a King once more. Bruce and two of his soldiers went to the pub in Gunnarsgrunn to get a drink, as Katsu and his apprentice appeared. The apprentice was scoping through the window, as Bruce lept at Katsu and Katsu slashed Bruce's throat. Katsu then gave a shout to Aztarwyn, and Aztarwyn, as the form of Shadow, burst right through the wall and he stood in front of Bruce one to one. Bruce was brutally murdered, tortured by Nagi the Shadow Snake, a new addition to the armoury of Aztarwyn's torture weapons. Aztarwyn then brought the body to the back of the Monastery, where Bruce's parents were buried, however, before he buried him, Aztarwyn ripped the Lionheart cloak off of Bruce. He then doned on the cloak, declaring himself the new King of Lionheart. He then buried him, then Aztarwyn went to the sky city. As powerful as he was, Aztarwyn was only able to send the sealed city off into another direction, which right now would be randomly floating the sky in the Kandarin area. After Bruce was finished, many villagers were brutally killed afterwards, a soldier of Bruce's was forced to join the new regime. Aztarwyn's reign was brutal, but this is getting off topic to Bruce. Aztarwyn soon left the Kingdom, as he had killed it with his bare hands. 'Rebirth' Aztarwyn's plan was nearly flawless, but one. His corrupted Zarosian son, Aztarwyn Junior, took the method that his father was revived with and brought Bruce back. Bruce was given an enchanted sword, one that could kill Aztarwyn, an amulet, and a ring, to give him the power of Aztarwyn. Bruce had to train for his ultimate battle with Aztarwyn, for if he failed, he knew Gielinor was at a great danger of complete corruption. He hadn't seen his wife since waking up, but he knew she was out there. Somewhere. Bruce then travelled to Ice Mountain, the birth-place of Aztarwyn, and met with him face-to-face. Then the battle commenced. Bruce took heavy blows at first, then they continued down the mountain. Aztarwyn was very powerful, indeed. They both charged their respective magics through their swords and clashed swords, which resulted in an explosion that damaged both warriors. Then, Aztarwyn materialized into shadow and fought with Bruce in the air, as they flew into Falador Castle. They both landed a fair ways from each other, and once they picked up their swords, they both sent their respective spells at each other as a beam, which collided, then resulted in an explosion which Bruce took advantage of, running into the castle to prepare for a hit and run assualt. The two battled to the very top, which then they both balanced themselves on the edge of a tower. Bruce's spell beam eventually connected with Aztarwyn's chest, melting the armour, then Bruce was able to send a stab inside Aztarwyn. Aztarwyn fell into the moat, where he would rest in peace. After Bruce was victorious, while leaving, Trace was outside. The two embraced each other and went to some random house, which was where Bruce use to live in Falador. Later on, the two were able to go inside the moat and retrieve what they think was the body of Aztarwyn and burn it. After this, the next chapter of Bruce's life began, which would lead to many changes that make up present-day Gielinor. 'Beginning of Vigilis Cruor' After the victory over Aztarwyn, Bruce saw how bad Varrock was. He found it weak, that the rulers were corrupt for allying with Aztarwyn, that they didn't care for their people. Bruce formed the Vigilis Cruor, with Keith Render, otherwise known as Kisin, a Mahjarrat named Jharkal that he met, who he knew as Joseph, for he didn't know he was a Mahjarrat, and a few more recruited soldiers, then began the rebellion. The first attack done by the Cruor was on Ardougne, which caused a bit of death, eventually the Cruor retreating. Bruce went to Lumbridge to ask Baroness Keltsun of the Kinshra to allow them to use the Catacombs and the Thieves Guild as a base, as well for an alliance, which was granted. Cruor had a great start against Varrock, attacking them political-wise and gaining allies. 'Victory in Edgeville' After the addition of Ronyo Agar and his Cult, Bruce decided it was time to finally attack Varrock. With the addition of Arrondal Gonzo, a Zamorakian Mahjarrat recruited by Jharkal, who Bruce knew was a Mahjarrat. Arrondal went by the name of Lamalock, to the other soldiers. Arrondal and Jharkal led the soldiers to Edgeville, met with Varrockian soldiers. The two then collided in a battle that would spark the true war. After a long time of fighting, the Varrockians finally retreated out of Edgeville, the Cruor taking the town. After Cruor was victorious, the soldiers went back to Lumbridge Catacombs, to celebrate. Drinks were going around, as Dominus Bruce went down to see what was happening, hearing of the news. It was a great night, then they returned to Edgeville. 'The Invasion of Varrock' New allies were made, including the Rovins, and the Miore family. The Cruor grew much stronger, and Bruce learned Jharkal was a Mahjarrat. Afterwards, an accident occured, and Arrondal was forced to turn into his Lich form. Wolf Rovin then saw him, and warned Bruce. Once the Cruor were strong enough, they began a march towards Varrock. Somehow, Yanillian Archers found out about the surprise invasion, and were in Varrock, prepared to stop them. The epic battle took place in the Square itself, with the Miore helping out. The battle was long, but Cruor had to retreat. Praetor Jharkal was killed. 'Global Invasion - Success at last' Cruor began to send soldiers across Gielinor, scouting everything, especially Kandarin. Henrik Harlowe was drafted, and he was sent to spy on Yanille. Henrik signed up, and he was accepted. Yanille never found out that Henrik was from Cruor. Henrik took part in battles against Dark Moon, ally of Cruor, but he had to keep his cover. Henrik also took part in the assassination of Lord Pyro. At the Rising Sun Inn, Henrik spotted Pyro just outside the Inn, and called in another Yanillian troops. Henrik then sent down a teleblock tab, leaving no escape for Pyro - All but running into Falador Bar. Henrik got out of his glider and ran straight in, engaging Pyro in combat. Henrik managed to shoot Pyro in the head as he launched at him, head-first into the barrage of bolts, then Henrik took the body and threw it into the Karajama Volcano. Bruce heard of this, and promoted Henrik to a Praetor for his work. 'The Second Invasion' The Second Invasion was not to long after the first, Arrondal, and Domini Trace leading the group this time. They came into Varrock, with a few troops, and the Kinshra, and burnt down the slums. Then they went to the square, where a few Varrockians were spying on them. They decided to split, Arrondal, Trace, a Cruor soldier, and the Kinshra taking the Eastern entrance to the castle. They were met with a mage that took part in the Invasion of Edgeville - They all fought against him. As Arrondal was about to throw a teletab at the mage to rid of him, Arrondal was attacked by a Kinshra knight. Arrondal's teletab slipped from his hand and hit the steps, teleporting him away. Soon after, soldiers retreated. 'End of the War - Becoming Stronger' Bruce grew tired of this war, against the world, perhaps. Henrik told Bruce Yanille was pressuring against him, looking for him, trying to get him. Bruce had Wayne, his older brother who was a spy for Cruor, deliver a letter to King Kato of Varrock. Bruce had a cease-fire called, and had all spies return to Edgeville. Wayne resigned from the Varrockian army, yet kept his armour. Edgeville was under construction - The Walls of Edgeville. In about a week, the walls were finished. Edgeville had several guards, guarding the town. Edgeville was strong - Nobody could get in, nobody could get out. 'More Allies - New land - New regiment' Bruce went to Al-Kharid, where he slayed the Green Dragon, Verde Genic's mother, which destroyed the palace years ago. He sought for an alliance with the Genics - And his request was taken, being considered. Then, a goblin named Snotfoot was met, and the Cruor decided to take Goblin Village to begin the Cruor Pilium. Dark Moon aided the Cruor, though it was mainly Cruor who slaughtered the men in Goblin Village opposing them. Cruor took over very easily, and the Goblin Regiment began. Cruor also took the Lassar Grottoes. 'Finally, more allies.' Alex Aerendyl took control of Yanille, leaving room for a potential alliance. Bruce took a glider to Yanille, finally safe for him to enter without over nine-thousand people trying to kill him, right in the square. Alex wondered what he was doing, and Bruce asked to speak about an alliance. They went inside the pub, and discussed. Eventually, Bruce said he would go to war with Dark Moon to stop them, and Alex then accepted the alliance. Bruce then left. 'Land in Kandarin - Good things.' The Cruor was allowed to have a group of soldiers in Port Khazard, so the new addition of Cruor took soldiers and supplies to the port - Gladius Oceani. Soldiers were dropped off, and Praetor Henrik Harlowe was met with Alex. Alex showed them where they could put supplies, weapons, etc etc. Unpacking began. Bruce was met with Alex again, to talk to him about foreign affairs, etc. Bruce was awarded a medal from Alex after a long discussion about the past. This would be the last happy memory he has of Yanille. 'Betrayal' Bruce went down to the Lumbridge Catacombs, to talk with Kisin, who was going to become a Praetor for all he's done, and the length he served in the Cruor. Kisin though, took Ronyo's ritual, to become a demon. Ronyo and his Cult soon had Bruce surrounded, and a teleblock was casted in the room, he knew what was happening. Bruce charged light-spells in his hands, stalling the attack, waiting for this teleblock to wear off. Soon, before the Teleblock could wear off, they finally attacked. He stood against them, sending his balls of light at Kisin and another, and defending. He was quickly overcome, though the teleblock wore off. Before he could die there, he teleported, a second before the teleblock could be renewed. He crushed many tablets, ending up in the Yanille pub upstairs. He then killed himself with his own light-spell, to purge the darkness from within him. He then bled out, and Henrik eventually found him after Alex reported the smell of blood upstairs. Henrik took care of the injuries to the body, trying to find a way to revive him. Aztarwyn's son, who took the new name of Terwyllon Phoesar, was given Cruor, as Kisin formed the United Cultists, sharing the Goblin Village. This new Cruor was evil. Henrik did what he was ordered though. Cruor was tainted for a long time. 'Two Enemies find peace.' For awhile, Terwyllon's tyranny ruled over Cruor. He was preparing for an invasion of Kandarin. Henrik was away, but a new force was awoken once more. Bruce and Trace /thought/ they had burned the body of Aztarwyn, but they were gravely mistaken. Bruce then woke up, wondering who it was to bring him back, but there was an amulet on his chest.. Who could have done this? He was near Ardougne, so he walked off, sword in hand, Henrik had gone missing from Cruor. Along the road to Camelot, he came in contact with Emma Genic, then a few Terwyllon Soldiers arrived. Henrik arrived in time, but it wasn't like he did much of a difference. Before it seemed the Terwyllon troops could finish them all off, Aztarwyn arrived the way he always does, though killing off the soldiers in quick succession, then knocking Bruce down. It seemed as if he was going to kill him. Instead, he told him to get up, telling him that it was him to bring him to life. Aztarwyn and Bruce talked, and they decided that they had to work together in order to bring an end to Terwyllon's reign. Aztarwyn warned Emma that if she didn't take care of him and Henrik, she'd be killed by Aztarwyn himself. He soon left, and Henrik went off to get the L.C.S. Rebellion had begun. 'The Vigilis Cruor Civil War' Gladius Oceani and the L.C.S were against Terwyllon. The newly formed Air-Force, Main Soldiers, and Cruor Pilium were on Terwyllon's side. The army that would be enough to take Yanille was ready to march into Kandarin, but Henrik and his men stopped them. The battle then begun, and after a long time of fighting, and death, the rebels soon finished the threat. Kandarin was safe. They then took ships to the main-land, meeting with the one Terwyllon naval ship, the biggest. They soon took the ship over, adding it to the fleet. The soldiers then would be dropped off at Port Sarim, moving up Asgarnia. They'd move up in Asgarnia, Bruce and Aztarwyn would be giving the orders. Many skirmishes occured, and then they took the Lassar Grottoes. Soon, the Goblins sided with them, as they'd have had some goblins forced to leave to make room for the United Cultists. 'End of a War.' Soon, rebels were able to attack Edgeville. They brought the fight to the soldiers, but the Terwyllon loyalists were very powerful. It was a strong fight, the main battle on the Southern-Wall. Aztarwyn then came into Edgeville and fought with his son. As his son was defeated by Aztarwyn himself, the rebels were able to blow part of the Southern Wall, the Terwyllon Loyalists surviving quickly would surrender. Bruce arrived to Edgeville on a glider, rejoicing in victory with his men. He was once again Dominus. 'Back to Business.' Bruce immediately had the wall repaired, and he had men recruited more. He had soldiers delivered to the Thieves Guild to go under massive training, preparing for an Invasion of the Kharidian Desert. He reunited with Alex Aerendyl, then went to Lumbridge. His alliance offer was denied, due to the fact that both had plans to take Al-Kharid. Henrik and a Lumbridge soldier/Cruor soldier then barged into Al-Kharid palace, as the other men invaded the city, Henrik was able to send his shots into the head of King Kharo Kharis, finishing him. Cruor had Al-Kharid. A few minutes later, Bruce then re-visited Eyvind. Bruce offered Al-Kharid to Eyvind for an alliance, and it was finally accepted. Bruce kept Pollniveach. Shortly after the war in the desert ended, the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. Cruor very quickly took advantage of this and grabbed the Monastery and Port Sarim for themselves. Cruor was beginning to form into an Empire. 'Cruor makes history - The beginning of an Empire.' Allies were made after the fall of Holy Asgarnia, an alliance made with Burthorpe. In the time period, Cruor was very strong, and Cruor began to expand just a little more. Soon, Jatiszo and Neitiznot were secured from Anarchy. Though, anarchy had struck Falador, as the Kinshra didn't want it. Bruce knew it was time, though he didn't want the King title again. Aztarwyn pressured him, and Bruce finally gave in. Cruor soldiers marched into Falador, and the people knew it - A decent king had arrived. Cruor changed the flag of Falador. The white in the Asgarnian flag had been changed to red, to show that they were multi-cultural. Bruce passed new laws that would suit the public more than the military. Port Sarim was given to the Kinshra, as a peace offering. 'More traitors - Leaving Gielinor.' The Knight order on Void Knight Outpost, and their ally Yanille, had betrayed the Cruor. Bruce was informed by an ally of the traitors that they were going to go to war, so Bruce took action. Though, Bruce didn't do much. He figured Lumbridge would betray them as well, since they were willing to do it before. Bruce gave Aztarwyn to Cruor, and he left Gielinor. Soon after, Aztarwyn gave all the lands away, to people that deserved them, and sent Cruor into hiding. After attacking Admiral Tang, he burned the Vigilis Cruor flags hanging on Falador Castle. This was the end to Bruce's empire. 'Return to Gielinor' 'The Final Battle - Marriage' 'Finding new life' 'Enslavement' 'Hiding' 'Trivia' Wayne's full name is the name of the grandfather of who role-plays as Bruce in real life. Bruce was Aztarwyn's first, real developed character. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Modern Magic user